


Fuck

by Stranger_Danger420



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Danger420/pseuds/Stranger_Danger420
Summary: A sorcerer releases a puff of powder to Jaskier, making him a bitch in heat the next morning.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt swung his sword hard, causing the sorcerer to be wounded. The sorcerer screamed and spoke in elder, he disappeared leaving a confused Geralt and disheveled Jaskier behind him.

The sorcerer suddenly appeared behind Jaskier puffing a cloud of powder just as he was about to face him. Geralt moved fast and pierced his sword to the sorcerer. The body fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"My lute!" Jaskier ran to the spot where he had dropped it. 

"Thank the gods my baby wasn't hurt!" He then craddled his lute in his arms.

"Hurry up, the next village should be an hour from here." Roach neighed as Geralt climbed up.

"You're so cruel, Geralt. Not even a 'are you ok', how heartless"

"Hmmm..." 

Then continued the noisy chatter of Jaskier till they reached the village.

~~~~

Jaskier was singing his usual "toss a coin to your witcher" song at the pub, having the audience sing with him. Geralt was at his corner as always, brooding. 

After the song ended, Jaskier went to Geralt with two pints of ale, giving one to Geralt.

"Geralt, stop brooding, at least try to look heroic when I tell stories about you."

*grunt*

"And all you do is grunt and go 'hmmm' like cmon"

*eyeroll*

~~~~

The next morning, Geralt knocked on Jaskier's room telling him it was time to go on a quest he recieved last night. It was another monster.

Jaskier did not answer the door which weirded Geralt out, because usually, he would be able to hear him whining about how early it was and shit. He heard footsteps but still, the door wasn't opened.

He kicked the door open and the most fucking tantalizing scent came up to him. It smelt of sex and excitement, it was so fucking sweet.

"Godamnit Jaskier, how many whores did you have up here?"

He realized no one was on the bed and jaskier was no where to be found

"Jaskier?"

Jaskier felt himself shudder at the voice of Geralt. He felt uncomfortable the moment he woke up. He felt hot and needy, though he didn't know what he needed. He was sweating buckets so he removed his clothing which gave him some sort of relief. He tried jerking himself off, having already cummed 3 times, he was surprised he still didn't feel well. He tried twisting and turning in his bed, but that just made him more uncomfortable. Every moment he just felt hotter and hotter, he put a finger at the entrance of his ass and he realized, he was self-lubricating. 

"Fuck, how could this happen?" He then remembered last night's events when the sorcerer released a puff of powder to him.

"Oh that cocksucker... fucking magic..."

But he couldn't hold it anymore, he needed something, he needed someone. He slowly inserted a finger and he couldn't help but moan, it felt like it was the best feeling ever. Before he can start moving the finger, he felt a knock.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. It must be Geralt. He cant find me like this.' He started panicking and ran around the room trying to find a hiding spot. He just decided to hide under the bed. He heard the door being knocked down and he froze carefully trying to breathe and move as little as possible.

"Godamnit Jaskier, how many whores did you have up here?" 

'Huh? What does he mean?' 

"Jaskier?"

'Fuck, I'm gonna go mad if I dont get relief soon.'


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt realized the smell was coming from under the bed. God, the smell was too glorious, it was distracting him a lot. He walked to the bed and Jaskier held his breath.

'Please dont come down here' 

Geralt kneel and found Jaskier under the bed, naked and only covered with a blanket.

"G-goodmorning Geralt...ummm... I can explain...so ummm...if you would just leave...I'll join you in a bit and ummmm...Hahahaha"

Geralt could see he was not ok, he was sweating and panting and flustered.

"Get out of there"

"No"

"Why are you there then?"

"Hiding from a lord...I was with his lady last night"

"I said, Get out of there"

Slowly, Jaskier slid out of the bed with the blanket still around him and the scent just went full blow to Geralt. It made him salivate and hard. It made him imagine a lot of ways to make Jaskier scream his name. He wanted to fuck and with Jaskier looking so tempting right now wasn't helping. 

Geralt stare was super arousing for Jaskier. He felt more slick run down his thigh.

"What happened? No lying." It was taking Geralt's full control not to breed Jaskier right now. 

"It was the sorcerer last night, the puff of powder, then the moment I woke up and felt weird."

Geralt slowly moved towards him and put his head to Jaskier's neck.

"Fuck. You smell amazing." Geralt then pulled the blanket off and exposed Jaskier to him. 

"Geralt I-" Jaskier felt his Geralt's lips against his own. He opened his mouth to give more access to him and he felt every movement of Geralt's tongue make him hotter and he could feel more slick down his ass.

Geralt then pushed Jaskier down to the bed. He took off his armor and climbed on top of him. His hands roamed on Jaskier's skin all the while biting his neck and shoulder leaving marks, showing Jaskier was only Geralts and that thought made him smile.

Jaskier was losing it. They weren't even having sex and he was going crazy. Every touch made him shiver and pant and moan so he covered his mouth with his hand muffling his own sounds of pleasure. Geralt didn't like that so he took of Jaskier's hand from his mouth and took both hands into his and trapped them on the bed above Jaskier.

He slowly trailed his other hand from Jaskier's chest down to his stomach and finally reached his cock making Jaskier moan and arch his back. He stroked it ever so slow, it was pleasurable for Jaskier but it was also utter torture. He needed more. When Geralt's hand started going faster, he loved it. He knew he was getting close, his moans became frantic and he felt his eyes start to roll back into his skull.

"Geralt! Ah! Fuck- I'm-" Then Geralt stopped in which Jaskier answered with a whine. He was so close, but Geralt just stopped. 

Geralt grinned at the reaction he got from Jaskier. Maybe he should just keep on teasing him. He started stroking unbelievable slow again and started going faster. But when he could feel Jaskier's release, he would stop and do it again. 

By this time, Jaskier was a sobbing mess. He wanted to cum so badly, he needed it. When Geralt stops, he knew the torture would start again. 

"Please Geralt! Let me cum! Please!" Jaskier couldn't take it anymore. He could feel the place where his ass settled, wet with slick. 

Geralt groaned and took his pants off. Jaskier swallowed. It was huge, he didn't even think it would fit inside him but he wanted it, he wanted Geralt to fill him up.

"Fuck. You're so hot Geralt." He moanes the moment Geralt thrust onto his cock, jerking both of them with his hand. 

Geralt stopped moving causing Jaskier to think a little bit clearly again. But this made him more frustrated, he needed more. He wanted to be fucked like a bitch, Geralt's bitch. He wanted to be Geralt's whore right now.

"GERALT FOR FUCK'S SAKE! PLEASE FUCK ME!"

"Patience, bard."


	3. Chapter 3

"Geralt Geralt Geralt." Jaskier chanted as Geralt teased his entrance, causing more slick to lubricate himself. Geralt was still pumping his cock, slowly and painfully good. Geralt leaned down for a kiss and he was gladly swallowing Jaskier's loud moans.

Geralt positioned his cock, directly pointing to Jaskier's entrance. Jaskier's breath hitched as he could feel Geralt's big cock, slowly putting the tip in and in one swift thrust, Jaskier could see stars and he already cummed. Geralt was completely in. Jaskier's voice was all over the place and was louder than any woman Geralt had fucked.

Geralt's pace was fucking hard and brutal, not slowing down even one bit. The bed creaked and was on the verge of colapsing. Jaskier already cummed around 3 times and he was feeling better. Surprisingly, Geralt hasn't even cummed yet.

"Fuck! Jaskier you feel so good, slicker than a woman..." This seemed to make Jaskier moan even louder. Geralt bit down on his collarbone and made marks all over his chest and neck. There they were, fucking each other so hard, so fast. Jaskier finally knew what it meant to be 'fucked his brains out'. He can't even form a coherent phrase as all he was doing was moan and groan in pleasure.

He was feeling more satisfied each second, having the need and heat subside everytime he had an orgasm. He felt so good, and Geralt was giving him the best feeling in the world. 

Geralt was getting close and his speed got faster and faster and Jaskier just lost his mind, screaming Geralt's name over and over until Geralt came with a low growl and Jaskier just had the best orgasm in his life.

Geralt pulled out and Jaskier was still trembling and panting. Loads of cum drip down from Jaskier's ass to the bed. 

Jaskier was just a whole mess of sweat, cum and saliva. His belly and chest, full of his own cum and his ass, filled with Geralt's. Geralt turned over to Jaskier's side,

"Satisfied?"  
"Yes, very much so. Though I would prefer if we did that much more often." Jaskier chuckled, "Hm.", Geralt answered.

Jaskier got on top of Geralt, kissing him softly, filled with love. Geralt smiled and he felt Jaskier grind on his limp cock.

"Time for round two, this time without the magic." Jaskier said as he could feel Geralt's cock go hard again. He thrust between Jaskier's cheeks but not quite inserting it yet. Jaskier smiled as he only grinded his ass against Geralt's cock.

"Fuck, Jaskier. Let me have you."

"Patience, witcher."


End file.
